Question: At time $t=0,$ a ball is thrown downward at 24 feet per second from a height of 160 feet above the ground.  The equation $h = -16t^2 - 24t +160$ describes the height (in feet) of the ball. In how many seconds will the ball hit the ground? Express your answer as a decimal.
Solution: Setting $h$ to zero, we find the following: \begin{align*}
0& = -16t^2 - 24t + 160\\
& = 2t^2 +3t - 20\\
& = (2t-5)(t+4)\\
\end{align*}The negative value of $t$ is extraneous, so we are left with $t=\boxed{2.5}$